User talk:Spyroryan64
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Darkiplier- A Story of a Lost Soul page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:00, June 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Why the Hell Your Story was Deleted First, there's a lot of stuff in here that doesn't make sense. Sentences that just don't mean anything in the context, unclear information or just unexplained nonsense. Why is the narrator in Markiplier's apartment? How did he get in? He's doing an investigation? Why? Is he police? Things get contradicted within sentences. At one point, the narrator says he feels like Markiplier sitting in the chair. The next sentence, he sits in the chair and feels a chill run up his spine. At first, Markiplier is excited for the game, then immediately after that he says its bland. These might seem like small things, but they point to the beginnings of a poorly told story. When you're describing the items in-game, you don't mention there's a box. When you say "box" are you refering to the computer, because you never say that. It's incredibly unclear. The next part is even more confusing. Partly because it's a wall of text without new paragraphs for each section of dialogue. Where is this other voice coming from? The computer? Is it in-game text? Is it Markiplier saying these things. You don't tell us, not until the end of the paragraph do you mention that it's a whisper. That's another thing we didn't know. You don't describe the sound at all. The room goes completely dark in-game. He can't see anything. Then he notices a hole at the top of the mirror. . .how? More hard to read dialogue text walls. Markiplier barely reacts at all in this story and when he does it's mostly just SWEARING IN CAPS. Markiplier and Darkiplier switch places. This whole section was very unclear. Where is Mark moving his character? In the mirror? Then the story just ends. Markiplier becomes sad and kills himself. Hold on, this guy has been missing for three days and no one aside from this random narrator thought to check his house? Aside from the fact that the story doesn't make sense/is confusing/is poorly told, there's the fact that technically it's a haunted video game story. We no longer accept those. It is cause for immediate deletion, though when I deleted your story I didn't even think about that aspect of it. Next, we can factor in all the grammar, spelling, formatting and punctuation mistakes. If you think I'm wrong about all of this, you can go to Deletion Appeal and someone else can take a look at it. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 00:05, June 25, 2014 (UTC)